Con Cuchillos (Vengo a Amarte)
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Lo que ellos tenían no era Comunión, sino Destrucción. (Dagur/Furious). ¡Regalo de Frigg Secreto 2015 Retrasado!


" **Con Cuchillos (Vengo a Amarte)."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** No es Toothcup, Rukia, lo lamento. Sin embargo, espero este nuevo crack llamado Furious/Dagur.

 **Resumen:** Lo que ellos tenían no era Comunión, sino Destrucción.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría/Advertencias:** Ligero Lemon, Universo Alterno de Munr, Tragedia, Ligero Gore. **MUERTE DE PERSONAJE CONOCIDO.**

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Frigg Secreto 2015 del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma._

 **(+)** Nombre del fic robado de la canción "I come with knives" de IAMX. 1000% recomendada para esta lectura.

 **[+]+[+]**

 _¡Regalo de Frigg Secreto para Rukia (Betzy)!_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Era su Bestia.

Suya.

Era perfecta para él (aunque La Bestia no lo considerara perfecto recíprocamente).

Dagur sonrió, su Sál arañando la de Furious, encontrando placer entre el dolor y la fricción de piezas cortadas y afiladas.

Lo que ellos tenían no era Comunión, sino Destrucción.

La semilla de Dagur era esparcida por su crudo puño, mientras que Furious vaciaba de su alma electricidad, emoción, y el sabor metálico de la sangre. El Seadragonus era masivo en cuerpo y en alma; era un océano que se tragaba la alberca, que la Sal de Dagur, representaba.

 _Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup._

Ironía de los Dioses, que ambos clasificaran _Obsesión_ bajo el mismo nombre.

Era crueldad, que ambos encasillaran a dos diferentes Hiccups bajo el título de _Hermano_ , cuando habían sido sus traiciones lo que los había marcado.

- _Mío_. Dagur renegó, restregando su rostro pro las escamas cicatrizadas. - _Ningún Hiccup te merece, mi querida Bestia._

Después de todo, lo primero que un Hiccup hacía con lo que amaba, era tratar de someterlo; esclavizarlo con palabras tiernas. Furious nunca sería domado como aquel tonto Night Fury. Dagur nunca se permitiría ser seducido por las ideas hippies del Hairy Hooligan—no había ganancia. No valía la pena tan siquiera pensar en aquella línea de abadejos de Berk, que sólo servían de distracción.

"Conmigo eres Rey, mi dulce Bestia."

Furious abrió un ojo dorado. Siseó insultos, pretendiendo que la fusión de Sáls no estaba enriqueciéndolo mejor que cualquier agua de mar.

A su alrededor, fuego aun vivía, marcando el campo de batalla que se había llevado a cabo por días.

Furious gruñó durante una inmensa ola de euforia, ambos cuerpos torciéndose con placer sobre la arena de playa. Una garra del Seadragonus se estiró. Una pezuña se clavó en una de las cabezas decapitadas.

Cuando Dagur se percató de la identidad, sonrió. Imitó una mano en estiramiento. Los cabellos de la víctima todavía eran suaves. Los mechones todavía estaban limpios, así como claros en tonalidad. La mirada de ojos perdidos en muerte, era cubierta con mucosidad grisácea, lo verde de sus irises opacándose un poco.

Aun así, Dagur cogió la cabeza en su puño libre, imaginando el dolor que ésta pérdida causaría a cierto jinete de dragones…

Un tercer orgasmo fue inminente.

Al contrario de su reputación, Fishlegs Ingerman no había tenido miedo ni en el último segundo. Su expresión facial había concluido en un monumento de tristeza, más no te terror.

- _Es lo que te pasa por tratar de salvarme, Chicken-legs_. Dagur cerró sus ojos. No se permitió sentir remordimientos. Había hecho la elección correcta. ¿Entre Furious y un vikingo de corazón débil? Dagur no había pensado ni dos veces—

—"Pero, _**ssssí**_ pensssasste dosss vecesss." Furious le habló en carne mortal.

Dagur saltó del susto, dejando la cabeza de Ingerman rodar lejos de ambos.

"Dudassssste."

Dagur apretó su dentadura. Fishlegs había intentado convencerlo de rendirse antes del golpe final. Hasta su patético desenlace, el frondoso Ingerman no se había dado por vencido. Su mano había rodeado la barba de Dagur, queriendo atraer su rostro hacia el suyo ("¿Podrías de dejar de ser tan testarudo? ¡Ven conmigo, Dagur! ¡Hiccup comprenderá, todavía no es tarde!"), pero con un súbito _ZAP_ , el vikingo había sido decapitado.

Porque las pezuñas de Furious nunca fallaban en su atine.

Dagur pistoleó sus caderas con más auge. Meh. ¿Había dudado? Ya no podía recordarlo.

"Dudassste, porque lo dessseabas. Compartissste tu cuerpo con él. _**Apessstabas**_ a él, cuando te conocí."

Cierto. Fishlegs siempre había abierto sus piernas por Dagur. Ser Conde no había cambiado su gusto por morder la almohada con el nombre del Berserker atorado en su garganta—

—NO.

Dagur peló sus dientes. Gruñó en frustración.

"Tal vez." Refunfuñó. "¿Me culpas? Recuerda que no soy el único con debilidad por los rubios."

Furious posó una pezuña en el estómago de Dagur. Presionó ligeramente. Dagur sintió su respiración cortarse.

Sus mentes se intercalaron en choque catastrófico. Dolió. (Porque todo con Furious, _**dolía**_ ). Imágenes de dos rubios distintos se mezclaron. Las llamas negras de sus Sáls los consumieron.

Dentro de Dagur Dentro de Furious Dentro Fuera Dentro Fuera

Risas Gritos Delicia Sufrimiento Soledad Posesividad Tristeza Furia Añoranza Hambre-

-Hambre.

Hambre por poder.

Hambre por venganza.

Ante un Berserker y un Seadragonus, el Archipiélago Vikingo estaba desarmado.

Y para su mala suerte, Dagur y Furious venían con cuchillos.

Todo aquel rastro de cabello dorado y ojos verdes fueron tragado por una oscuridad total.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** Bitches, I'm Back.


End file.
